Life's Thin Veil
by snoopy-pie
Summary: AU/Not compliant with canon *CHARACTER DEATH* --snippet--“Oh Harry…What have you done?” She brought a soft hand up to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes silently reveling in her touch.


_Hello everyone._

_I decided to write this one shot. It is kind of morbid a little but I had to write it. I'm not really sure where it came from LOL but I hope you all enjoy it just a little. It is a bit weird and I know some of you won't like it but it doesn't matter. I just wanted to put this out there in cyber space and let the cards fall where they will._

_So sorry for this but you have been warned. Character Deaths!!_

_So anyway, nothing here belongs to me except like Kalie and Jasmine. But they have such insignificant parts it doesn't really matter LOL. The main characters are Harry and Hermione of course. There will be NO more to this story. so it is completed._

_Thanks,_

_Manda_

For many months after Lord Voldemort's defeat there wasn't a night or day that he didn't think of Hermione and curse himself for not saving her. He couldn't eat, or sleep properly. He blamed himself for her death. He wanted to die. He prayed for it. Day after day he would roam the halls of his home sinking into his memories for that was where she haunted him. He was sinking so deeply into memory that sometimes he could see her sweet face and see her floating down the corridors, silently calling to him. He was unable to heal from the deep scars of her death. Harry Potter was a broken soul for he had realized too late that it was all about her. It had been her love which brought him to his knees every time. It was her passions that had propelled him forward toward a greater good. It had been her all along. Now it was over and no one knew how to help him.

Friends would come and they would talk to him but he was lost. To him they were the ghosts and she was the reality. He had begun using his magic to drift out of his world to hold onto her spirit; never allowing her to leave him completely. His power was growing day by day and though he did not know it he was drowning. Soon he would not be able to come back at all. His soul was suffocating within him, but it lingered day after day. Sometimes during brief moments of clarity he would gaze around him to find Ron sitting in his living room and he would wonder to himself. 'Where is she?' Then the memories would flood his psyche and the grief and pain would overwhelm him. He could hear Ron or sometimes Ginny calling to him, but the ache was too great to stay with them. He would use his control over magic to sink into the blissful oblivion where she was always waiting for him. His sweet angel of mercy would be calling to him. He wanted to meet her but something always prevented them from ever touching. He could see her and feel her though and that was enough…most times. Other times when his magic was at its most powerful she seemed to be trying to tell him something important and her chocolate eyes would gaze at him filled with sadness. He would shake his head and whisper, "I can't hear you love." He would reach for her trying to comfort her, but she was always drifting just out of his reach and so he would follow her. He was always calling to her, always reaching for her, always loving her.

Something was pulling him away. Hermione was smiling at him and nodding. She looked as if she was telling him to go…but no how could she want him to go? Fire was burning his skin and before he knew what was happening he could hear people. No it was Ron from very far away or something…Where has Ron been? Harry was confused and he tried to see her beautiful face. Hoping for one of her explanations but none came. She was drifting farther away and he was being pulled in the opposite direction.

"NO!! Let me be!!" Harry felt the hard wood floor beneath him and his throat hurt. What was going on?

Ron tried to hold onto his best friend but these moments never lasted more than a few moments. He called to him. "Harry! Stay with me!" Harry panicked and jumped up to his feet whirling around in a small circle like a caged animal. Slowly he began remembering. She was gone. He and Ron had seen that green shaft of light shoot across that damn rock and hit Hermione. She gave one last shriek of surprise before falling from that rock, and then silence. He gave a shriek of agony.

"Hermione!! Oh Merlin NO!" He shouted desperately and collapsed to his knees. His eyes were wild and tortured and it broke Ron's heart to see him like this. The Weasleys and a few other close friends were surrounding Ron and Harry in a circle hoping the circle would strengthen the enchantment. Ron knew he didn't have much time so he raised his wand and continued chanting the words that he hoped would bring Harry back to them. It was unclear whether the spell could break through his power, but it was all they had. "Why are you trying to take her away from me?" He pleaded. Ron ignored him but felt the force of Harry's magic trying to force Ron's magic away. He didn't have his wand but at this point Harry didn't need it. He slowly raised his hand and a shimmering light began to come forth like waves surrounding Harry in a shield of light. Ron's magic was no match for the force and soon Harry's magic had overtaken all of them. Harry's eyes glazed over and he once again shifted into darkness away from life, away from everyone and everything he once knew.

Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears as she whispered softly to her brother. "Ron, it's over. I can't do this anymore." Ginny sighed sadly and lowered herself down to look into Harry's unseeing ghostly green eyes. She caressed his forehead and spoke so softly no one but Ron was able to hear her words of comfort. "Harry, you go to her now. If it gives you some measure of peace then I'll let you go." She raised worried eyes to the rest of her family and friends and with silent tears racing down her cheeks, quietly left the room.

Ron slumped down onto the floor and he broke. "How can he choose to be like this? I am his best friend too."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to the room they set up for Harry when he was in this state while Remus and Arthur moved him. "Arthur I don't like him staying here any longer. I don't think it is helping him. Perhaps if we moved him back to St. Mungos…or even…" She paused pursed her lips into a thin line. "Maybe it would be best to..to…"

"MUM! How can you think of sending him back to that place! Harry would never come back to us holed up in that loony bin!" Ron slowly got to his feet and worked his way toward the kitchen.

"We will try again tomorrow." He said uncertainly.

Mrs. Weasley gave Arthur a meaningful glare and Arthur nodded. "I'll talk to him Molly."

Sweet blissful silence was what Harry liked best when he returned. That was what Harry liked. Now he was free. Now he could be with her. He opened his eyes and found her sadly shaking her head. Her brown eyes silently chiding him and he smiled at her. Suddenly this existence was not enough. Seeing her was not going to help him. He had to talk with her…he had to touch her. Be with her. "Hermione…Let me touch you. Let me hear your sweet voice. Why can't I hold you?"

Hermione looked down and clasped her hands as if in prayer and when she looked up there were tears falling down her cheeks. "Tell me what to do…I am powerful now…I can do it Hermione!" She gave a soundless scream and Harry could tell she had screamed his name out of frustration and he frowned. "I'm not leaving you like this. I…have…to…talk to you. Please…We can be together."

Hermione shook her head violently.

"Arthur!! Come here! Oh Merlin…This can't be happening!" Molly was cradling Harry's lifeless body within her arms frantically trying to get him to respond when the others returned back to the room.

"Arthur! His entire body is shaking and he is so cold." She raised worried eyes up to her husband's and shook her head. "It can't be happening now! Can it?"

Arthur gave Remus a knowing look and gently pulled his wife away from Harry as another wave of convulsions raked his thin body.

Molly buried her face into her husband's chest and sobbed uncontrollably while Remus leaned over Harry and felt his forehead. "There is nothing we can do. He is drowning in his own power." Remus covered his face and wept for the boy who had been through too much in his short life. If he didn't come out of it soon he would be lost to them forever and he would never return. His power was shielding his soul from his body and as his power grew the soul would have to let go completely and that would mean death to Harry's body.

There was no hope.

Harry watched Hermione's ghostly memory pace back and forth in front of him. He felt like he was in a trance but somewhere far away he could hear crying. Harry could no longer feel his body and he could hear the crying becoming stronger and stronger. He knew who it was instantly and he rejoiced! But why was she crying so desperately? Suddenly, Hermione was no longer a translucent ghostly whisper. She was as real to him as he was. Or perhaps he had died. The last part didn't matter to him much anymore. But he ached to feel his arms around her.

"Speak to me love…I did it…I finally did it." The relief was evident in his voice and Hermione hesitantly stepped closer to him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Harry…What have you done?" She brought a soft hand up to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes silently reveling in her touch. He raised his own to lightly hold her hand against his face and brought his lips around to kiss the palm of her hand. She held her breath as he pulled her closer to him and at last held her in his arms. She was soft and smelled just like he remembered. She hid her face in the side of his neck and wept. Whether it was from happiness or grief he didn't know but the feel of her wet tears against his skin was exhilarating. She was real to him at last. He could stay with her forever. They would be together and he would protect her now like he couldn't in life. It was perfect.

Hermione raised troubled eyes to his and smiled a sad little smile. "I wanted you Harry I really did. And part of me helped you along. But, you can't stay with me. You have to find your way back. I want you to live and remember me with love not with pain." She was just inches away from his face and his heart was breaking from her words.

"But we can be together. I can protect you like I couldn't before…I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione gently took his hand and gradually the dismal house transformed into a lovely garden. "Take a look around Harry. This is my garden when you are with the living, I come here and I live. I am happy here Harry. But then you always come back and you pull me with you."

"Hermione…Why do you talk like that…Listen…I love you. I couldn't say it before, but I can say it now." Harry was now crying and he could feel something happening between them.

She gently touched his shoulder and smiled at him. "I know. I love you too. This is why we have to let each other go."

"But…I wanted you so badly." He gripped her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Don't leave Hermione…Please…I can't bare it. Life is so cold without you there."

Hermione sobbed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they couldn't stop. He looked into her eyes and titled his head down to hers. She closed her eyes waiting for the kiss and when he touched his lips to hers it was unbelievable. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She moaned pleasantly and he entangled his hands through her long mane of hair. They were so good together. Why did it have to end?"

After several minutes Hermione regretfully pulled away from him. There were tears in her eyes but she looked peaceful.

"Harry, we don't have much time. Your power is greater than you know. It makes me sad because while I want to be with you, but it isn't our time yet. If you stay you would be lost to me. I am already feeling the distance pulling me away from you. You must go fight your way back. Please my darling…I want you to live."

Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers'. "I want you to live as well Hermione. I'm so sorry I stole your life away."

"Harry, you didn't steal my life away. Death isn't the end of life. It is only a change. We will see each other again someday, and I'll be waiting for you." She stepped away from him and he nodded at her. "Promise me you'll live a good life. There is so much left for you to do."

"It still hurts to lose you Hermione, but I promise." He bowed his head allowing the distance to come between them. When he raised his eyes to look at her once again she was fading away little by little.

"Grief is apart of moving on Harry. The pain will get better. Just know that I will never leave completely. There are always your dreams."

"I love you Hermione." His voice choked and she was once again no more than a whisper.

She said something that looked a lot like "I love you too." He could no longer hear her sweet voice. But, somehow that was okay.

She smiled at him and gave him a little nod as if she was proud of him and blew him a kiss as she waved goodbye. "Goodbye Hermione. I'll think of you." He watched for a few minutes as her body faded away and transformed into a ball of light. "Be at peace Hermione." He whispered sadly.

Something was happening to him as well. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Ron, and the Weasleys. He knew he had hurt them. Would they forgive him?

He felt a very abrupt coldness take over his body and he was shaking so violently he could hear his teeth chattering.

His throat was raw and parched and he raised his fingers to touch his lips which were burning. He tried to open his eyes but they refused and instead he concentrated on listening to his surroundings. He was pretty sure he was alone in the room but suddenly he heard a small sob. He instantly knew it was Ron. It took all of his strength but he managed some sort of guttural groan and that one strangled sound brought a flurry of movement to his bedside.

"Do you think it is possible?" It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry could hear the worry in her voice and his heart gave a guilty jolt to the pain he must have caused. He tried once again to open his eyes and her heard Remus' voice.

"Take it easy there Harry. Don't rush it." His voice quivered with hope and Harry silently wished Ron was the only one in the room again. He didn't want to disappoint them if things didn't work out.

Slowly his eyes opened but he couldn't really focus to well. He felt like he was floating and as his consciousness returned to him…so did the pain of losing Hermione. This time however, he didn't push the pain away. He knew he had to feel again if Hermione was to know any peace. He knew she would be proud of him. And so he began to recover both in spirit and body. His body was terribly weakened from the many months of abuse and inactivity and he was unable to have many visitors at a time but Ron was always there for him. He had learned that Ron was the only one who refused to give up on him and he was thankful for that. Ron had certainly proved himself to be a loyal friend.

Ginny had visited him for awhile after he awoke but he made sure to keep her at arms length. He didn't want her to get confused over…anything.

She seemed to get the hint though as her visits to him grew fewer and far between. She had met someone it seemed and Harry was happy for her. He had never told anyone about his experience with Hermione on the other side and decided that it would be something private between him and her. He dreamed about her often and they would be together in that beautiful ethereal garden of hers. He loved those dreams but he always woke up feeling empty inside. The effect of her death had been great and sometimes Harry still wanted to go to her. He didn't think that ache would ever fully go away. But he did begin to live again.

As time passed Harry didn't feel it was fair for his friends to be bogged down by his inadequate health which never seemed to be what it was. So he hired a full time nurse to stay with him. Her name was Kalie. Ron and Luna married and proceeded to have 3 children. Ginny eventually, went against everything her parents and brothers said and married Draco Malfoy. He was surprised to say the least but she did seem happy and she was pregnant with their first child. Harry hoped that Ginny knew what she was doing.

Soon the days passed into weeks and weeks passed into months. Before Harry could breathe it seemed that 10 years had passed from his miraculous awakening. He had a good life. He had married Kalie years ago and they were good for each other, but they did not love each other. Harry could never give his heart away when it belonged to someone else. So they married out of companionship. Some people fretted over the arrangement but Kalie and Harry was happy. They lived a good life but Harry's failing health never gave them children. So they opened their home to children who had no parents. Soon Harry with Kalie's help started the Potters Home for Children. His wealth allowed them to expand when they needed the room to house just one more child.

"Just one more child, Kalie." He would say when yet another child would be found homeless. Kalie would always sigh and make arrangements to accommodate the new addition to their family. When Harry was 110 years old he had fostered over 100 children throughout his life. He had made a difference. They were all loved and they all loved him as well as Miss Kalie. However, it was soon realized that Harry could not go on forever. Harry's health soon declined so badly that he had to make arrangements for the 14 children he now had housed. He decided to pass his organization that he had founded on to Luna and Ron's oldest child Jasmine. She loved children and Harry felt she would do right by his little ones.

Harry's last day on earth was spent in his room while Kalie and Jasmine took the children for an outing to the lake. It was the last day of summer before the older kids left for Hogwarts and Harry was reminded of his own school days so long ago. Of course he couldn't think of Hogwarts without thinking of the brightest witch he had ever known.

"Hermione…" He whispered quietly and smiled. He hadn't uttered her name for years out loud and somehow it seemed like the right moment. He still loved her. Still remembered after all these years how she had saved him from himself. His bottom lip trembled as he remembered her last parting words.

"I will never leave you completely." "I will always be in your dreams."

He would very much like to dream of her right now he thought pleasantly. He was so very tired so he closed his eyes. He knew that Kalie would be okay. His kids would be hurt but they would have Kalie and Jasmine. It was his time. He had kept his promise to Hermione.

When he woke up Hermione was there smiling at him. She was more beautiful than he remembered and he felt light as air when she reached out to him. He looked into her eyes that were shining with happiness. He was breathless when he took her hands into hers and brought them to his lips.

"Welcome home Harry. I told you we would see each other again."

Harry couldn't get enough of her. He had longed to see her for so long. He had ached to touch and hold her. "Is this real?" He whispered quietly. He turned around to look at the room where he was sleeping. What he saw was quiet shocking but somehow he felt peaceful. His body old and wrinkled was slumped over in the chaise lounge chair he had fallen asleep in. His glasses had slipped down his nose and he really did look like he was sleeping. Harry turned around to gaze upon Hermione's smiling face and she held out her hand.

"Come along Harry. There is so much I want to show you." He raised his hands up to touch his own face and he felt young and a wide smile spread over his features. He felt free once again. She laughed sweetly feeling him up with a happiness he never new existed.

He reached out to take her hand in his and together they walked away from the life and people they knew. He would miss them but he now knew it was not the end and someday he would see them all. Now was their time and he was ready. Life never felt so wonderful.


End file.
